pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Keyko joy
¡Hola, usuario(a), bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:StalinC. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, pregunta o lo que sea, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus Pokénovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Cordiales saludos, -- Pokemon al ataque (Discusión) 18:57 12 dic 2009 Oye keyko awww que lindo de que sarume ayude en el hospital pero algo me tiene confundida, desde cuando sarume es tu prometido, osea si se conocen de verdad verdad de cara a cara entenderia pero si asi no pues entonces dime porque eso me asusto, y gracias por ponerme en tu novela, muy pronto yo te pondre en la mia jajajaja bueno besos bye--Espeon9 20:15 15 dic 2009 (UTC) una cagada keyko me mande la media cagada cuanto puedas agregame al otro correo firc_000@hotmail.com porfa ۩۞۩_Ļùςάŕίžάŕđ_۩۞۩ ~ Esacribeme con confianza no muerdo XD HOla Claro, mientras mas personas mejor, solo que tienes que darme los pokes de el y nada mas, yo me encargare del resto, ah y tambien los poderes --StalinC 02:52 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Ajaja, k bueno k volviste =P Y bueno, vos tmbn sos una d mis mejores amigas, divina n.n Stamos en el xat del Burakki and friends, ese del k tenés el link en tu usuario, a lo último =) Bueno, k pases bn, Key. Cuidate!! ☺★✿♥❤H₳RŪ₭₳, ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL ₵ŌŌR₯↑№₳TŌR ₩↑TH ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL T€₳ℳ❤♥✿★☺ ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 19:39 25 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: Ahorita voy xa el xat así k si estás conectada estaré allá n_n Hola keyko por que tu no quisiste hablarme en el chat Su amigo PR 17:58 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Tranquila no es para tanto te perdono pero no exagueres jajaj espero que seamos amigos y que suerte que te gustan mis pokenovelasSu amigo PR 20:14 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola keyko Cuanto time, me gustaria proponerte algo, si puedes ven a mi wiki y luego te dare el link de mi xat ^^ http://es.zonaural.wikia.com/wiki/ZonAuraL_Wiki saludos~*Jc*~ 18:57 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Feliz san valentin keyko ^^ Archivo:908849ninetales.jpg Espero que seamos grandes amigos, besos--~*Jc*~ 18:37 15 feb 2010 (UTC) sprites che como hicistes los sprites de eaglir o firechep eh ? Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 21:44 25 feb 2010 (UTC) sprites che como hicistes los sprites de eaglir o firechep eh ? Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 21:44 25 feb 2010 (UTC) Keykoo, lindaaa n.n Te invito a k r registres en El Regreso De Los Elementos, claro si kerés... la ficha está en la página, ii tendrías k registrarte en la discusióon ii hacer una intro en la página x3 aunkee staliin haya ocupado el elemento fuego t dejo usarlo tmbn si kisieras apuntarte a la novela ;) ah! ii ahorita estamos todo en el xat Burakki_and_friends t digoo x si estás conectada... mandale mis saludos al sarumeee =) ii tmbn venu m avisó d tu novela Lazos, en zonaural... la verdad m encantó, estáa ree uuenaa ii entretenidaaa nwn uuenooo chava, t dejoo, xauuu besos!! --'*`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´*' ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 19:00 27 feb 2010 (UTC) AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAA/HERMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Planeo hacer una novela solo de hermanas y queri auqe aparezcas pero para eso: Una habilidad muy especial: Por ejemplo, mi personaje tendria super fuerza. Una breve descripción de como eres: Osea, como eres. SI te deprimes siempres o si eres muy feliz. Y tu mini historia: Osea mas o menos de que familias provines y como es que llegaste a la casa. Debes rellenarme esto y dejarlo en mi discu n.n Gracias chau! Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 22:17 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Aka esta el link n.n Mira este es el link http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:High_School_Days besos bye y recuerda decirle a Sarume n.n--Espeon9 02:00 13 ago 2010 (UTC) Me encantaaa!!! Me encanta tu idea n.n Esta genial!!!! Y además hehe mm bueno no pueod decirtelo proque es un secreto xDD Espero que cuando los ponga les guste n.n Cuidense hermana y cuñado! xD (espero que no le moleste a sarume que le diga así jugando) los quieroo!!! Adios ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 00:56 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Hermana ;D Ya saliste y en verdad que nos diste una paliza!!! xDDD Sarume saldrá en el capítulo 32 ok? Espero que les guste, y no te moleste como eres. ¿Luego te haces buena? ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 04:41 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Hermanaaa!! Mira hice una nueva novela, ehm les deje reservados el puesto de Diversión y Seriedad, si no les gusta tal vez otros tres o dos libres pueden que pueden usar. http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Mixed_Emotions#.27_Alegria_.27 Por favor inscribanse n.n'~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~' ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 16:41 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades, fuiste escogido/a Para el noticiero pkew envía un mensaje en mi pagina de discucion para saber si quieres entrar asi: Tu usuario o nombre Tu sprite Seccion:(chismes, paparazzi, futbol, clima, supervizor de pueblos el que informa los sucesos de los pueblos) Si lo haces asi entras en el noticiero!!!! Good luck…. Usuario:cindaquilytogekiss Historias... y Lazos Mira me ha encantado Historias... y Lazos y queria hacer una última versión que se llame algo como: Generaciones o Sucesores. En la cual, después de la muerte desconocida de Mint, el equilibrio se perdió y los sellos volvieron a pasar (nosotros ya somos mas grandes). Entonces la historia trataria de los sucesesores, que podrían llamarse ponele, en mi caso en vez de Zoe, Julia; en vez de Carol puede como Haru quiera y así ¿entiendes? Y tambien habra sucesor de Adrián. Si quieres puedes hacer como que tú y Sarume tuvieron una hij@ y que heredó uno de sus sellos y otro chic@ heredo el sello restante y seria tabien una historia romática entre ells ¿que te parece? si es así, me gustaria que me ayudarás con tu sprite y el de sarume. Si es posible que sean algo distintos porque serían como otras personas... Gracias por tu coperación n.n PD: Quiero desarrolar la tercera parte como un mundo sin pokemon, al final saldrán ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 01:50 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Okay gracias! Gracias Keykol, me sienta bien contar con tu ayuda hermana. Una cosita, como hechizera, ¿me podría convertir en un dragón? Claro si tu quieres solamente... Gracias por contestar mi mensaje anterior Cuidate chau ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 17:09 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola keyko mira en tu novela hidenn podrias sacar la arpia y poner un dragon o un fenix y me reservas ese puesto es que en serio quiero estar en tu novela y las arpias son solo para mujeres y no lo puedo utilizar espero tu respuesta cordiales saludos ★ Kakashi Hatake/Lance/KingDragon ★ El fenix es reservado para mi? xD ★ Kakashi Hatake/Lance/KingDragon ★ Una(o más) cosa... 1:serías mi amiga? 2:CUMPLES EL MISMO DIA QUE YO!!!!!--MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 22:45 19 sep 2010 (UTC) jejeje novela ajaja no s ehagan tanto desastre para elegir el sillon volador me ofresco para transformamrme en dragon o en algun animal cual pueda trasportar a todos =3 , y si qiueries yo voy volando por mi cuanta como aguila grifo etc (grifo es un animal mithologico pero si no quieres no intporta) [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 23:41 20 sep 2010 (UTC) jejje jejeje ya me parecia , qu euna pokenovelista comot u no se hubiera dado cuanta de eso [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 01:43 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Estas bien ?¡¡?¡?¡ eh oido que los cocodrilos al inundarse se escaparon de la reserva en mexico e spor tu zona !!!???[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 18:57 22 sep 2010 (UTC) O.O MUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAS GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS xDDDDDDDDDDDD QUE EMOCIÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN!! PD: Ya habia leido la entrevista xD ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 21:33 22 sep 2010 (UTC) hola... hola keyko como estas...?¿ bueno espero que bien queria saber si te gustaria participar en el caballero vampiro ...?¿ si es asi pudes te invito... xD green 4 ever lokisnatur naturaleza loca xD 00:35 26 sep 2010 (UTC) xD hehe el gusto es mio xD bueno exlipartelo no creo pero lo que podrias hacer es leer espacio obscuro ya que es la primera parte de el caballero vampiro apuntate aqui lo que te podria desir de ella esque lucas julie alex y yukari van a la academia mas prestigiosa y descubren su secreto en la academia los contratan como "protectores o guardianes" para cuidar a la gente de ese secreto. Alli les pasaran un monton de cosas solo te aviso quedan 3 puestos te los digo: vampiro con un poder, sangre pura, humano. green 4 ever lokisnatur naturaleza loca xD 00:52 26 sep 2010 (UTC) disculpa... keyko que poder tendras no lo mensionaste n.nU green 4 ever lokisnatur naturaleza loca xD 01:32 26 sep 2010 (UTC) jijnijijij se me ocurrio algo, con el poder que me distes , puedo combertirme en un inofensivo pajarillo y espiar a el enemigo o ayudarte en una cita ocn sarume ejemplo tu andas ocn sarume y no saves uqe decir -voy volando infoseniva emnte me poso en tu hombro y te digo- Dile, que.... su cabello es lindo x3 entiendes ????? [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 01:58 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues Pedo hacer un clon mio y dejarlo con dan, pero tendre que ponerme lind apara que se distraiga o si no prueba con haru XDDDDD, po a neki *o* [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 23:14 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye... Te gustaría participar en mi nueva serie seudo-novela como Sailor Sun?si dices si,aquí está el enlace:Audiciones para Sailor Moon 2:El Milenio de Plata De Los Pokémon --Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNGMOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 13:54 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Lo que pasa es que Estoy muy ocupado no te he puesto por eso es que ando algo nervioso por que empiezo clases el lunes D: por eso no me ha dado tiempo espero que me disculpes por eso y por cierto sigo hidden como uno de sus fieles seguidores [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 22:13 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno mucha gente exagera gracias por tu amistad pronto te hare un regalo por tu amistas [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 03:30 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Keykooooo!! Hermana!! ¿Recuerdas la novela que te dije? Pues necesito los personajes, y bueno de reserve un puesto: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Mundos_M%C3%A1gicos Una cosita, en la historia para la novela, solo te digo que debemos llegar de una manera así: Estabamos caminando juntas por el bosque, dirigiendonos a nuestra casa (antes de que nuestros hermanso mayores nos castigaran) y derepente un portal mágica apareció y caimos en el. Luego sobre la historia podras poner lo que quiera (no soy tu hermana de sangre, ya que tu eres hada y yo soy hechicera (soy adoptada).) Gracias ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 22:39 9 oct 2010 (UTC) keyk! hola ,gemela de fuego , puedes conectarte al xat me muero de ganas por volver a hablar con tigo te extraño mucho T-T 2do- Quiero saber por qu eno quieres de cir por que mi apodo e slobita ya quiero saberlo estoy esperando haciosa el otro cap de hidden n.n besos ! [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 02:05 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo siento D Lo siento, pero la ficha qe dejaste en Pokemon Koshi, no vale porqe ya habia un entrenador tipo fuego, reazla rapido, o algien se apuntara en tu lugar ... D= мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 13:03 13 oct 2010 (UTC) LosientoLosientoLosiento! Aaaag Lo siento muchooooo, creis qe eras tu la qe se habia apuntado la ultima D= Lo siento, pero despues, aremos audiciones para las otras regiones, cuando empiezen, seras la primera x3 Por cierto, qieres ser mi amiga?? мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 17:57 13 oct 2010 (UTC) xat ahora 1 Xat ahoraa, quiero verte =3[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 20:04 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Keyko x3 Loos otros días estuuvee leyeendo el primer cap d dreams witch, qee me guustó mucho *O* peroo en los personajees femeniinoos & masculiinoos, los chicoos son los qee van a seer nuuestras parejaas, noo ? sii es asíi, podées cambiiar eel nombre drake x evan, please ? *O* si no lo qerées cambiiaar no hayy probleema, muchaas graciiaas igualmente besoos ! cuidatee & mandalee un saludo a saarume d mi partee n.n xauuu ! єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 15:44 14 oct 2010 (UTC) hola keyko...!!! como estas....?¿ bueno espero que bien queria pedirte algo... me podrias enseñar como crear encuesta y subpaginas si sabes por supuesto... gracias...!!!! el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...! 20:08 20 oct 2010 (UTC) u.u gracias... n.n ok keyko no te preocupes te lo agradesco muchisimo... n.n el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...! 20:18 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Keyko... Participarías en Elevental Vocaloid?si dices si,inscribete aquí...Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG""[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Vocaloid,Melodía Lunar!']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Arcoiris del Cristal Lunar!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 22:36 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Esto!! keyko! ED me preguntaba si las imagenes de SAI que aparecen en hidden las haces tu? si es asi me pregunto si me podrias hacer una ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηggℓα¢єση']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'νιναη ℓσѕ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ ']] 21:47 28 oct 2010 (UTC) esto asi como las personas que estan aqui http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Akatsuki pero la bata es blanca y sin las nubes si no un ying yang cabello negro medio gordo (ewe xD) con una espada grande y si puedes hacerme 2 hasme una como un vocaloid de tierra con base a len o a zeito bueno muchas gracias por esto (aprovechando estreno mi firma ewe) [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ υ¢нιнα']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'мє ∂ι¢єѕ αℓgσ?']] 19:21 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!!!!! Muchisimas gracias el dibujo quedo muy bien n.n Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ υ¢нιнα']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'мє ∂ι¢єѕ αℓgσ?']] 18:28 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola....!!!! hola... te queria preguntar si podiamos ser amigas =D???? ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 20:24 4 nov 2010 (UTC) Key-chan... Si no es mucha molestia...podrías hacerme una imgen de mi personaje en Hidden con su Báculo?Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 21:00 5 nov 2010 (UTC) :O me has caido super.... la verdad soy un tanto como tu con lo de diversion al 99.99999% pero solo con mis BFF luna y escarlette ewe no me gusta que piensen que soy TAAAAAN loca pero hemos hecho explotar muchas cosas entre las tres (una bebida, palomitas, algo en el microondas) y le hemos jugado bromas pesadas a algunos amigos pero le hechamos la culpa a un compañero mala onda XD que pokemon te pongo??? y antes de que me preguntes a mi me puedes poner un leafeon ???? ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 00:15 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Emm...Key-chan A quien reservaste el puesto del Vocaloid Hielo?ah,y contestame el otro mensaje te deje....Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 19:42 15 nov 2010 (UTC) No Problem No hay problema que lo ocupe,es que en realidad si existe el puesto de la luna,y ya lo ocupo yo,me dio flojera ponerlo,y me podrías hacer esa imagen mia en Hidden?Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 21:48 15 nov 2010 (UTC) hola keyko! w.n como estas? bueno espero que bien...queria preguntarte cual es la novela de la que le acavas de editar el 4 capitulo: consejos de una amiga ewe esk tus novelas me gustan mucho pero no sabia que empezaste otra bueno espero tu respuesto y te deso lo mejor en todo lo que hagas nunca dejes de dar lo mejor de ti porque eres una gran persona n.n cuidate DTB adios Th3 gH0sT The night was dark when I dead 20:27 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Key-chan... Podrías ser Sailor Mars en una novela de otra wikia?si dices si,ten la ficha: Nombre y Apellido: Keyko Hino(es obvio que te llamarás Keyko) Imagen normal: Imagen Sailor: Busca Sailor Mars en Google para ver el traje Personalidad: Firma: Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 22:19 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Ahora necesito el sprite de tu forma civil(osea la normal)[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Curación Lunar!']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Acción!']] 21:13 9 ene 2011 (UTC) ?? OwO te gusta el tipo fuego??? A mí me ENCANTA!!! Es mi tipo favorito!! xD Y he visto también que te gusta Rozen Maiden O.O... ¿cuál es tu favorita? Las mías son Shinku y Suiseiseki xD Por cierto, no sé si la habrás visto pero me gustaría que leyeras mi novela, dime qué te parece =D. Y sobre Rozen Maiden, venía a invitarte a RMP, pero lo malo es que solo quedan puestos para personajes humanos, elige uno y me lo dices ok? xD Pues eso, ¿podemos ser amigas? Bueno, xaitooooo!! PD: Feliz año!! --Archivo:Elena sprite.pngArchivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 15:24 11 ene 2011 (UTC) ^^ Vale, ahora mismo te pongo!! Yo te pondré a Ninetales, tú ponme a uno de los tres que has visto en mi user xD. Para lo de RMP quedan dos puestos para ti: el de Sakurada Nori y el de Tomoe, ¿cuál eliges? Byee, gemelilla xD --Archivo:Elena sprite.png Archivo:Sprite elena.gifArchivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 21:41 11 ene 2011 (UTC) ¡¡Pues Claro!! Mi favorita es Souseiseki y también Shinku e Hinaichigo en mi pagina las tengo en orden pero Hinaichigo y Shinku van en el mismo puesto. Muxisimas gracias por el regalo ¡me encanta! Yo también quiero darte algo por haberme dado ese huevo pokémon (Me encantan los huevos pokémon, antes era adoptaora compulsiva xD) Bueno espero que te guste...toma:Archivo:Regalo para keyko joy.gif Hola! x3 bueno te dejo la ficha: (los puestos son para reyes blancos o negros) Nombre: Elemento: luz(hija de reyes blancos) o oscuridad(hija de los reyes negros) que no sea fuego xP Edad: de 13-16 Personalidad: Amor: si quieres estar con sarume porque el aparece e.e Deseo mas grande: firma: y estoy pensando en otra novela queda el puesto de fantasmas hay un puesto de antagoista de fuego si quieres cojelo e.e Spiritual guardians Hurracane of spirits Need my Help? 22:41 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Encuesta. Copia esta encuesta en el modo fuente y ahora te explicaré donde poner cada cosa: Aqui pon la pregunta. Aqui una opción a votar Si quieres más opciones dale a enter y escribe otra. Espero haberte ayudado Xaoo --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 15:48 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Entrevistada 1'.-'cual ha sido su mayor exito? ' Yo creo que Cosas Sucias, que ha sido nuestra primera canción y la que -además- me gusta más. 2.-cual es tu mayor miedo? ' Ehm... pues... -susurro- Las arañas >w< '''3.-que es lo que mas odias? ' No odio nada nwn, excepto que me saquen mi sombrero >=0 y que revienten a suffle. '4.-cual es la cosa sin la cual no puedes vivir? ' Mi sombrerito *w* '5.-en que gastas tu fortuna luego de adquirila? ' En la comida de la casa todos son unos tragones >=O y en mis disfraces *w* '6.-donaran dinero a la calidad? ' Si estabmos planeando hacer eso '7.-de quien estas enamorado? ' Todos dicen que es de suffle pero es mentira... pero bueno eh ¿a tí te gustan las uvas? >w> (¿Alguién dijo Helio?) '8.-han pensado en contratar a keyko como especialista en efecto especiales y pirotecnia? ' ¡Es una muy buena idea! Primero el seguro contra explosiones xD '9.-si alguno de tus compañeros dejara la banda ¿que harias? ' Aunque me entristeciera, seguiria adelante ¡No hay que decepcionar a los fans! '''10.-que opinas de cada uno de tus compañeros? Cada uno es una persona muy maravillosa a su manera y que me encanta ser su compañera nwn ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ '''~Hablen con la Loca~ 20:04 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Keyko-chan xD Ya respondo ewe 1. Co-Escribir la cancion Broken Heart. 2. Los escorpiones D: 3. Que me quiten la PC/Ipod/Ds xD 4. Si hablas de personas no puedo vivir sin Mika si hablas de cosas no puedo vivir sin la musica. 5. Donaria algo a la caridad y despues me voy a un pais por ahi ewe. 6. Por mi yo donaria pero los otros no se e.e. 7. De Mika. 8. Yo no se si los otros quieren contratarte pero por mi si te contratamos xD. 9. Bueno.... superar eso e.e. 10. Bueno de Stalin es un gran lider pero le esta gustando el electro .______. .Pues Alicia si es la que mejor me cae e.e y gran sub-lider. Germen mmm tambien es el que mejor me cae. Giovi e.e tambien me cae bien y es una gran compositora. Julia gran violinista e.e. xD [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|►King◄'' ]] [[Usuario_Discusión:KingDragon 5|◄Que decias? xD ►]] [[Campamento de Rock|►What The Hell xD me olvidaba de esto (?)◄]] [[New Ishuu|◄Me olvidaba de esto tambien (?)►]] 23:01 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Keyykooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! ¡Te dejo las respuestas! 1.-cual ha sido su mayor exito? Creo que el mayor exito fue Cosas Sucias aunque Amar es divertido no se queda atras 2.-cual es tu mayor miedo? Que la banda llegue a separarse y que se rompa mi guitarra en medio de un concierto 3.-que es lo que mas odias? Que la gente no caiga en las bromas que hago con King y a las acosadoras 4.-cual es la cosa sin la cual no puedes vivir? Mi guitarra 5.-en que gastas tu fortuna luego de adquirila? Ayudaria a gente que la necesita y luego en cosas para bromas 6.-donaran dinero a la calidad? Si :3 7.-de quien estas enamorado? De nadie por momentos pero se que algun dia llegara la chica ideal x3 8.-han pensado en contratar a keyko como especialista en efecto especiales y pirotecnia? No lo tenia en mente pero creo que ella seria muy buena en ese trabajo 9.-si alguno de tus compañeros dejara la banda ¿que harias? Pues sera lamentable porque ademas de banda somos amigos pero creo que podriamos contratar a alguien mas x3 10.-que opinas de cada uno de tus compañeros? Creo que cada uno es especial y divertido por algo xD RPD: Ok ya se lo paso PD de la RPD: Stalin no esta PD de la PD de la RPD: Espero que esten bien las respuestas PD de la PD de la PD de la RPD: Cuidate amiga xD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98| Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 02:07 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Aqíi xd 1.-cual ha sido su mayor exito? Cosas Sucias. 2.-cual es tu mayor miedo? Que la banda se separe. 3.-que es lo que mas odias? A las personas superficiales, que sólo les importa el dinero o se creen superiores a los demás. 4.-cual es la cosa sin la cual no puedes vivir? Guitarras, pianos, música... ¡y el delineador negro! 5.-en que gastas tu fortuna luego de adquirila? En chochitos! xD Y en más cosas, pero nunca porquerías. 6.-donaran dinero a la calidad? ¡Claro que sí! 7.-de quien estas enamorado? Eso es privado xD 8.-han pensado en contratar a keyko como especialista en efecto especiales y pirotecnia? Yay! Eso sería cool xD 9.-si alguno de tus compañeros dejara la banda ¿que harias? Desearle suerte con su vida, pero seguir con la banda. 10.-que opinas de cada uno de tus compañeros? They Rock (: 'Avrilitä'h •She's Nothing To Me•' 17:51 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Mis respuestas xD 1.-cual ha sido su mayor exito? Ni idea, par ami es Alice amar es divertido xD, Pero nose no tengo idea.. 2.-cual es tu mayor miedo? Que me quiten de la banda por una separacion del grupo 3.-que es lo que mas odias? La Comida Italiana 4.-cual es la cosa sin la cual no puedes vivir? Mis amigos y mi pc xD 5.-en que gastas tu fortuna luego de adquirila? En los pobres y green peace, aunque siempre keda para mi xD 6.-donaran dinero a la calidad? Eso lo dije arriba xD 7.-de quien estas enamorado? Esto es un Interrogatorio D= El Gobierno esta detras de esto -salta por la ventana- 8.-han pensado en contratar a keyko como especialista en efecto especiales y pirotecnia? mm Para ke nos keme el escenario no gracias.. 9.-si alguno de tus compañeros dejara la banda ¿que harias? Depende de kien sea.. 10.-que opinas de cada uno de tus compañeros? Ellos saben ke pienso de ellos, aunque sean cosas fuertes y crudas.. PD: Esta fue una confesion hacia a ti xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 17:58 18 ene 2011 (UTC) hola quieres ser mi amiga? me gusta mucho la novela de que locura n.n 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 23:58 3 feb 2011 (UTC) n.n Te gustaria ser mi amiga? a mi me encanta la pirotecnia! XD --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 16:33 11 feb 2011 (UTC) XDD que poke te pongo? si me agregas ponme a Eevee. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 17:22 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola He visto tu usuario y me ha gustado mucho quieres que seamos amigos?--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"Niichan']] 20:03 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Grax ponme un totodile yo que poke te pongo? PD:He leido alguna de tus novelas y estan geniales--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru'']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'"Niichan']] 20:10 15 feb 2011 (UTC) ME~!!! 1.-cual ha sido su mayor exito? Dependiendo de los generos, en rock: Cosas Sucias y Everyone But me, y en acustico: Amar es divertido, la verdad es que nos hemos esforzado mucho en esto 2.-cual es tu mayor miedo? Quedarme solo con mi soledaaaaad(?) y a las alturas muy altas(?) 3.-que es lo que mas odias? A los reggeatoneros ewe 4.-cual es la cosa sin la cual no puedes vivir? La guitarra ewe, y el PC 5.-en que gastas tu fortuna luego de adquirila? En chocolate y ofrecer un buen espectaculo a los fans 6.-donaran dinero a la calidad? Si, para Haiti y Chile 7.-de quien estas enamorado? De la musica(?) x3 8.-han pensado en contratar a keyko como especialista en efecto especiales y pirotecnia? Ya dije que si, ewe pero no te quejes del sueldo 9.-si alguno de tus compañeros dejara la banda ¿que harias? Respetar su desicion(conseguir reemplazo pronto(?)) 10.-que opinas de cada uno de tus compañeros? Que son el pilar que sostiene a la banda, y trato de hacer que nuestro duro esfuerzo y trabajo sea bien recompenzado --'╚»★StalinC★«╝'~'╚»★Alguna Duda★«╝' 23:35 13 mar 2011 (UTC) Feliz Cumpleaños a ti,feliz cumpleaños a mi,es mi cumpleaños y el tuyo tambien! :D Happy Birhtday to me!!! Key-chan!!!Que lo pases bien!!.......te iba a regalar una dotación de por vida de dinamita pero se perdio ._. ...[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El rarito viciado a Poochyena y Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 21:49 13 mar 2011 (UTC) FELIZ CUMPLE!! Feliz cumple keyko-chan! ojalá disfrutes mucho y la pases genial!! Despúes te doy un regalo x33. [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-kun']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¡Hablame algo!']](~)[[Viaje por Sinnoh|'¡Lee y comenta ']][[Las 16 tablas elementales|'mis novelas!']] 22:31 13 mar 2011 (UTC) FELIZ!!! ewe, hi keyko, se ke no nos vemos mucho ultimamente, pero igualmente, feliz cumpleanos! alguien por ahi me lo conto, cuando pueda te doy algun regalo ok? ewe --'╚»★StalinC★«╝'~'╚»★Alguna Duda★«╝' 23:44 13 mar 2011 (UTC) ¡Cumpleaños Explosivo! ¡Cumpleaños Explosivo! ¡Cumpleaños Explosivo te deseooo a ti! -aparece una gran torta de cumpleaños en medio de la sala- Tum... Tum... Tum... ¡TUM! ¡TUM! -la torta estalla y aparece Julia con el maso en mano toda enrabietada- ¡MALDITA TORTAAA! >=0... nwnU ¡FELIIIIIZ CUMPLEAAAAÑOOOOOS KEEEEEEEEEY! -agarra un poco de la torta que no esta en las paredes o en el suelo- ¿Quieres torta? nwn ¡Felicidadeeeees hermanaaaaaaaa! Hoy debemos celebrar el día en que una explosiva, alegre, y genial persona nació entre la oscuridad de personas monótonas y varias hipócritas, y que se convirtió en una luz para guiar a aquellas personas a ser mejores, a guiar a aquellas personas que no podían liberarse! ¡Y también, aunque no lo creas, para guiarme a mi! ¡Si querida Hermana! Eres una persona tan especial, y único que me ha inspirado mucho y me has alegrado los días mas tristes con tu chispeante luz. Y aunque sé que solo nos conocemos por internet, te quierooo, te adooroo y te apreció como una hermana de sangre. Te adorooo hermana, espero que te lo hayas pasado genial hoy. Disculpa por haber escrito tarde pero estuve haciendo tarea todo el día nwnU. Y disculpa también que no te tenga un regalo, pero mi mouse no funciona. Te lo quedaré debiendo ;D (Al igual que el regalo de Sarume) ¡Te quierooo cuidate!! ¡FELIIIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOS EXPLOSIVOO! ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 00:05 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Feliz cumple Keyko onee sama Archivo:Regalo_para_keyko.jpgFELIZ CUMPLE KEYKO Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 00:06 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye Tu! Si tu!!! necesito que me escuches!!!! asi que abre bien los oidos y escuchame claramente: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Key! sabes que puedes contar conmigo para TODO :3 espero que te la hayas pasado MAS que genial hoy!!! sabes que te quiero demasiado!! te considero como a la hermana que nunca tuve tendre gracias por ayudarme, escucharme, y estar a mi lado con el poco tiempo que llevavamos de conocernos! eres una gran persona. Que Dios te bendiga y te de MUUUUUUUUUUUCHOS años mas :3 espero que te guste el regalo D: Archivo:Cumpleaños_keyko.jpg Hurracane of spirits Need my Help? 01:26 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Feliz cumple Keykoooo!! ewe me enteré de que era tu cumpleaños asi que te hice un regalo espero que te guste n_n Archivo:Para Keyko de Kari.gif PD:Feliz cumple! (otra vez lo dije ewe) PD2:Viva la pirotecnia! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 02:04 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola ^^ oye.. te reserve un puesto en mi nueva novela de gijinkas [La historia de un equipo] porfavor llenalo cuando puedas? cuidate keyko dtb feliz dia/noche/tarde tkm x3 Hurracane of spirits Need my Help? 03:22 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Arigato :3 Y eligo a....Sheen de Jimmy Neutron y Mandy de Billy y Mandy[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El rarito viciado a Poochyena y Sailor Moon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 19:39 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Mas vale tarde que nunca ewe Pues feliz cumpleaños(atrasado) ewe despues miro si te doy un regalo(atrasado) ewe que cumplas muchos mas y que la pases bien ewe Kagene Rei el Mijumaru que siempre pasa por aqui(?) (~) What the hell, hablas o callas? • (~) Y que no ♫ se te olvide• leer esto♫ 19:37 17 mar 2011 (UTC) Nee Te reserve un puesto en Magical Starlight Pokemon y necesito que completes la ficha :3 estos son tus sprites:Archivo:Keyko_Sprite.pngArchivo:Keyko_Transformada_Sprite.png :3[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El Poochyena subnormal .3.']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 23:54 19 mar 2011 (UTC) dibujos O______________O Keyko... ¿cómo has hecho los dibujos de tu novela que he visto en Actividad Reciente? Yo quiero hacer uno pliss xD. ¿Te has bajado algo? ¿Qué has hecho? Archivo:Sprite Elena.pngArchivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|Dark Fire...]]·Adoro los mensajes!! =D 20:58 19 abr 2011 (UTC) link Hola otra vez x3. ¿Podrías pasarme el link para descargar Paint tool sai en español? Es que me he metido y solo me salen para descargármelo en inglés xD. --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|Dark Fire...]]·Adoro los mensajes!! =D 12:19 20 abr 2011 (UTC) hola quieres ser mi amiga ayudame en esta wiki MENSAJEAME 21:21 26 abr 2011 (UTC) grax!! Gracias por el enlace Key-chan!! Me va muy bien!! =D Pero... no sé usarlo n_nU. Tienes el link de alguna página donde diga cómo es?? Gracias otra vez, Archivo:Sprite Elena.pngArchivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|Dark Fire...]]·Adoro los mensajes!! =D 14:41 27 abr 2011 (UTC) paint tool sai Hola Key-chan n_n!! Mira, quería pedirte un pequeño favor. Ya que tú tienes experiencia con el paint tool sai, me gustaría que me hicieras un dibujo de mí, tal y como me tengo en mente. Yo no puedo hacerlo, porque estoy con los exámenes finales y no puedo ni mirar el ordenador n_nU. Descripción física del personaje: - Altura media. - Pelo corto y ligeramente rizado (color castaño claro). - Ojos de color marrón (un poco oscuros). - Esbelta. - Tiene un pequeño anillo azul en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha. - Lleva puesto un vestido que le llega un poco por encima de la rodilla, de color verde claro, y sin mangas. - Lleva unos sencillos zapatos de tacón fino. Y eso es todo. Espero no haberte molestado, amiga n_n Sayonara, Archivo:Sprite Elena.pngArchivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|Dark Fire...]]·Adoro los mensajes!! =D 21:13 3 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola...emm...amigos...?Me das tu MSN...?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 01:41 4 may 2011 (UTC) Hola n.n Hola n.n 2 cositas *gracias por el comentario de iPokémon n.n *¿te gustaria que fuesemos amigas? n.n solo eso [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 16:55 4 may 2011 (UTC) n.n tengo pausado iPokemon pero voy a empezar un episodio ahora xd te reservo el puesto en la diiscu de la novela xd y dime que pokemon te pongo :3 si puedes ponme a glaceon o a glameow x3 [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[I Pokémon|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 13:50 5 may 2011 (UTC) !!Esta listo¡¡ ya te hize la imagen amiga, espero que te guste, me tomo un tiempecillo pero logre terminarla, consideralo un regalo de mi para ti n.n keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? Archivo:Infernape_93.png ¡Claaaariiiin! ¡Obvio! ¡Claro que si puedes hermana! No hay ni un problema, no necesitabas preguntarme nwnU Total es para tener mas orden en la wikia ¿o no? O///O! ¿En serio?! Okay, estaré atenta a cuando subas el proximo capítulo xD Graciaas Hermana ¡cuidate! ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 20:03 7 may 2011 (UTC) holaaaaa holaaaa quieres ser mi amiga me encntaria ^^♫Vanesa antes maya10♫ 18:06 8 may 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola Hermana n.n! Hola Key-chan!, a parte que escribo para saludarte también te invito a que te inscribas (otra vez) en mi novela High School Days Claro si tu quieres, bien hablemos luego si? nwn Espeon9 21:11 15 may 2011 (UTC)21:08 15 may 2011 (UTC) ¡ESTÁ GENIAL! ¡KEEEEY! ¡HERMANA! Está geniaaaaal la armadura!! Me encanta! Muchas gracias one-san! =3! Espero que te vaya bien con lo que andas planeando :D ¡Te quieroo y nuevamente graciaaas! :D '''~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 23:04 7 jun 2011 (UTC) keyki!!!! hola keyk!! x3 si me lavé los dientes. pero vengo por otra razón, me quiero inscribir en tu novela Mañana Selecto, con el arma de la Caja del miedo ewe pero no tengo ni idea de ke poderes podría tener este objeto, me podrías ayudar en eso? gracias --'''★Luqitas★ ★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★ 19:36 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Ö :D me reí mucho con tu usuario es muy divertido :P, ademas que locura es genial me estoy leyendo ya el capitulo 7 de la primera temporada. Por sierto, dibujas maravilloso *o*, me encanta la armerìa Pokémon, el que más me gusta es Galceon :J. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Gabrie♥ ₪''' mmmmm... Mantequilla de maní 17:02 20 jun 2011 (UTC) *o* Gracias Keyko!...Emm...hablemos por MSN?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 20:27 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Oh.. Tu trabajo fue espectacular,increible,no pudo ser mejor,toma tu paga: Archivo:Ambipom_usando_Ultima_Baza.png(Ampipon usando ultima baza)Archivo:Charizard_Shiny.png(Charizar d shiny o variocolor)Archivo:Elekid_usando_puño_fuego.png(Elekid con puño fuego) y Nota:Ahora son tuyas (pero las puedo usar yo también) Nota 2:No me pregunte si yo las ise pues no te contestare... (no perdere tiempo en esa pregunta) Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 00:36 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Ponme a... Minccino/Chiraamy n.n Gabrie♥ '''₪ mmmmm... Mantequilla de maní 01:47 22 jun 2011 (UTC) D GENIAL me gusto la armadura de Snivy, ¿Podemos Ser Amigos xD? Y Aqui tienes: Archivo:Keyko_Mini_(por_snorunt_Brayan).png se que no es mucho comparado con snivy, asi que si algún dia necesitas otro sprite pide mi ayuda :) Brayan No Estuvo Aqui (?)PIXEL 21:44 28 jun 2011 (UTC) gracias me encanto la armadura de glaceon n.n he aqui el pago...espero que sirva...como no sabia de que hacerlo me salio asi xd bueno espero que te guste Archivo:Para_keyko_de_yen.png [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan o Ami para algunos♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Get inside and find the key to my heart♬']] 22:48 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias por las armaduras n.n Aquí te dejo los sprites que he hecho para ti: Archivo:Keyko_en_verano.png: Keyko en verano Archivo:Keyko_conurso.png: Keyko en un concurso Ya de paso.. ¿Podemos er amigos? [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Flareon-kun,always happy~']] ~Any question? 09:22 29 jun 2011 (UTC) n.nU ah y d epaso tambien por lo de ayer...¿podemos ser amigas?[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan o Ami para algunos♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Get inside and find the key to my heart♬']] 11:42 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Thanks *o* ME ENCANTAN las armaduras x3 Muchisimas gracias *--* Cuando pueda te doy los dibujos, ya los tengo hechos pero la escaneadora va muuuuuuuuuuy mal e.eU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU *3* ★уυυкι-¢нαη ι ∂ση'т кησω ωнσ ι αм..ωнєяє ι вєℓσηg? 12:29 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Keykey!! NOOO!!(?) Keyko disculpa, pero no puedes crear la novela para el torneo antes del plazo permitido, la puedes ir planificando y todo, pero no hay como antes de tiempo Siento las molestias --'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 17:22 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Torneo Oficial de las Novelas 2011 Hola, participante del Torneo, hace unos días te has inscrito en este mágico torneo,cuyo objetivo es hacer que los escritores de novelas luzcan lo mejor de ellos mismos, este torneo empezará el día 15 con las publicaciones del primer capitulo, hoy te vengo a molestar, para que dejes un link de tu o tus historias participantes, ya sea en mi discusión, o en la pagina del Torneo, Aquí, solo pon el link al lado de tu nombre. Esto es para saber que novelas participan y poder ponerle las placas respectivas, Recuerda que el día de publicación del primer capitulo de todas las historias, será el viernes 15 de Julio, y esa semana se realizarán votaciones para conocer quienes pasan a la siguiente ronda. Te deseo Suerte, y no olvides dejar el link, Con mis mejores deseos --'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 02:18 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola! :D Hola Keyko! Como vas? =3...Pues soy Coke o3o...y...amigos? x3... P.D:Tienes MSN? o3o--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 17:18 15 jul 2011 (UTC) hola Hola,soy Yen la del dibujo de arriba(nose si te gustaria al final) ¿amigas?'''♪a girl poorly know♪☆friendship isn't see,is felt☆ 17:22 15 jul 2011 (UTC) n_nU Mira, quería pedirte un par de favores en uno xDD. Estoy haciendo una nueva novela (LODM) y me gustaría que me hicieras... ya sabes... lo que te pedí la otra vez, pero para la novela. En la página principal está la descripción física de cada uno. Pero se me ocurre otra cosa de paso: ¿me ayudas con las imágenes en la novela? Bueno, espero no haberte molestado n.n Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 23:01 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola,las harmaduras Hola,soy la usuaria Melodía X porfavor hazme alguna armadura de pokémon que ví que no se la hiciste a nadia Armeria Pokémon Te pagaré con un dibujo o sprite de lo que quieras Mi discusión